bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: レーヴァテイン (Lævateinn)
Lævateinn Skill Swordsman's Ambition (Boosts Atk relative to the amount of HP remaining) '''Burst '''And to be alone! (12 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, drains HP & greatly boosts ATK for all allies for three turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 12 BC) Note: Leader Skill and Brave Burst names are not official. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Another one made by request! Surprised to see another Unit Spotlight a day after I posted Tyrfing's? Lævateinn is another unit obtainable in the Phantom of the Kill Collaboration through a special code which can be obtained by playing the game and finishing the tutorial. If only if Global had these kinds of collabs... She does look absolutely badass just by looks alone, but how well does she perform in squads? Let's take a look. Leader Skill Score: 5/10 Lævateinn's Leader Skill relies on the amount of HP remaining. This is good, especially with a healer. With a healer, that unit will restore HP, which will yield a stronger ATK buff. However, the maximum ATK buff is 60%, which is a very low buff. Why? Let's make some comparisons. Let's compare Lævateinn to our lovely disciple of Afla Dilith, Zurg. Zurg's Leader Skill has a maximum ATK buff of 100% at full HP. This completely trumps Lævateinn's Leader Skill as Zurg's Atk buff is significantly higher than Lævateinn's. One positive with Lævateinn's Leader Skill is that it is stackable with Spheres, like Angelic Foil, Amanohabaken, and Wicked Blade. Same thing goes with Zurg's Leader Skill. Overall, don't use Lævateinn as a Leader. There are way better Leaders to use, more so than even Zurg. With the 7* forms of the Six Heroes, they have a definite 100% boost to Atk of the respective element. As an added bonus, their HP is boosted by 30%. Lævateinn's Leader Skill is practically obsolete with the new units available. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Like Tyrfing's Brave Burst, Lævateinn's Brave Burst is quite bad. The damage modifier is 190%, which is very low compared to other units. Combined with her very low Atk stat, Lævateinn will barely do any damage with her BB. The HP drain does look interesting, but the HP drain depends on how much damage Lævateinn deals. Considering Lævateinn's Brave Burst damage is very low, Lævateinn will barely recover any HP. A healer or an HC buffer can do a much better job at recovering HP than Lævateinn can. The ATK buff is not too shabby. It does help contribute to damage output, but there are way better units that have a better ATK buff than Lævateinn. Zergel currently has the highest ATK buff in the game and he is able to fit into almost any squad. Although 70% boost to ATK is good, there are way better units to use to provide a better ATK buff. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 4/10 Lævateinn's BB only costs 20 BC, which is relatively fast to fill. This means that Lævateinn will be able to buff the squad with a 70% ATK buff. This is rather useful if you want to yield a larger damage output. However, Lævateinn's normal hit count is 6 with 2 DC/hit. This value is so abysmal that Lævateinn would not even be viable for Arena in the first place. She would produce very little BC to support the squad. With the increasing number of players using 7* units in Arena, Lævateinn will barely do any damage to opponents. Her BB damage is so low, her Drop Check is very low, and her stats are not even average. Her stats are to the point where Lævateinn can't perform well in Arena at all. Lævateinn's Leader Skill may come in handy, but there are way better Leader Skills out there, especially Zurg whose Leader Skill is better in all aspects compared to Lævateinn. Don't use Lævateinn in Arena. She'll die and be the cause of your losses. Stats Score: 4/10 Terrible. Her ATK stat is so low that she barely does any damage. Her low HP cripples her in tough content and her low DEF yields little to no survivability. That said, Lævateinn will need all the survivability she can get. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lævateinn is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 4/10 Like Tyrfing, Lævateinn lacks a 6* form. She does not even have Super Brave Burst. With her low stats, low damage output, and low survivability, Lævateinn does not perform well in practically any mission. In Raid, Lævateinn instantly gets incinerated by the barrage of attacks that the bosses throw at your squad. In Arena, Lævateinn deals little to no damage and fails to take a hit. In Frontier Hunter, Lævateinn cripples your points calculations. With all of these aspects, Lævateinn does not prove to be a useful candidate in any squad. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Cosmic Dust Conclusion Total Score: 4.6/10 Lævateinn might not perform well, but one cannot deny the badass looks! Definitely get her as a collection unit when she becomes available once again! Do you like Phantom of the Kill? Yes! No! Comment on what you think of Lævateinn! Is she badass? Would you like her in Brave Frontier Global? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other unit analyses: *ティルフィング (Tyrfing) *Netherking Hadaron *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts